


War Fleet

by Knight_Fallz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fleet concept, I Don't Even Know, Screenplay/Script Format, the reader is a shapeshifter, the reader is not human, the reader is salty, using this as a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Fallz/pseuds/Knight_Fallz
Summary: culture clash  in a arranged marriage.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ignis Scientia / reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret / reader
Kudos: 5





	1. With ebony

**Author's Note:**

> the Character's mother is from the east and her father is from the north. So character has blonde hair (eastern) and red eyes (northern) that is the only thing I got. Also if you need a better visual for what the character looks like think of Roegadyn/ sea wolves of FFXIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redone the start i hope it's better. I changed the formart because it is easier for me to read. Still no beta reader so may horrible english may still be there
> 
> this is a test for format right now.

**EXT.- TENEBRAE, CASTEL BALCONY - NIGHT**

_(Y/N) leans against a wall looking up at the moon. She is in a white dress with gold, purple and blue fishily patterns. The glass doors show that people both Sassian and Human are dancing in the room behind her fill with warm light. (Y/N) close her eyes feeling the cold crisp air flow in her hair. RAVUS walk up beside her_

RAVUS - too many people?

(Y/N) - you know how my family gets.

_RAVUS kisses (Y/N)'s cheek. (Y/N) grabs both RAVUS' hands and they both smile at one another._

(Y/N) - now we are alone... [ _(Y/N) kisses RAVUS' lips lightly_ ] I have missed you so much.

RAVUS (in northern Sassian) - Me? not just your ocean, or your room?

(Y/N) (in northern Sassian) - Yes, you. You are my home. (winks, moving to lean on the fence of the balcony, RAVUS Follows.) Please tell me you didn't scowl the entire time I was gone.

RAVUS smiles at (Y/N), wrapping one of his arms around (Y/N)'s waist.

RAVUS (in northern Sassian) - I have. [ _RAVUS pulls (Y/N) close_.] You are where you belong, now… [ _(Y/N) looks away with a smile. (Y/N) looked up at RAVUS and her face changes to horror seeing RAVUS' face contort in corruption with a demonic horn coming out of the side his head with a voice even more distorted._ ] …In a watery grave.

**INT. - (Y/N)'S ROOM - DAY**

_(Y/N) walks up in a cold sweat. She lets out a sigh and her panic fades away. Morning shines out of the window blazing down at her through the cracks of her dark room. She rubs one her eyes and tosses a blanket to the side reviling that her left leg is gone and there are burn mark crossing her body. She grabs the fake leg was on the side of the bed. She closes her eyes as she puts it on remember in small flashes how her leg was removed. (Y/N) brushes her sharp teeth. Fixes her hair in a tight bun to not show any blue tips. She drinks some water and shapeshifts into a man. She rubs her face looking more tried as a male. She shaves her newly formed bread. Puts on her shades to cover her covers her red eyes._

MALE (Y/N) (in northern Sassian) – You got this.

EXT. – THE FRONT OF THE CITADEL – DAY

MALE (Y/N) looks down at the stairs a little nervous. (Y/N) does a little march.

MALE (Y/N) – you got this, you got this. ( _(Y/N) takes the first couple of steps and stops in pain_ ) I do not got this. ( _looks at her watch with a pained expression. The clock showed 8:25 am_.) I got 35 minutes to do this. ( _She walks up the stair a couple of steps. Then bends in pain_.) Damn it.

**INT. – CITADEL MEETING ROOM – DAY**

_A meeting was already underway. There is a silence as (Y/N) took her seat next to IGNIS SCIENTIA._

CLARUS AMICITIA - would you like to explain to the room why you are late again.

MALE (Y/N) – I took the stairs.

_REGIS nods in understanding the answer but the room filled is disgusted and disgruntled murmurs._

CLARUS AMICITIA – please come in a timelier manner, If you are going to continue working for this kingdom.

MALE (Y/N) - of course, sir. (Opening her book for notes).

 _The meeting went as normal (Y/N) went into auto-pilot it was little but after with most people of the Council had left REGIS and (Y/N) into the room_.

REGIS - a word, Dawn.

MALE (Y/N) – Your Majesty?... ( _(Y/N) looks around the room. Grabs his hand. Checking his nails and shapeshifts into female_.)

FEMALE (Y/N) - Reggie, if it is about the time thing then I will try to leave earlier.

REGIS – [ _scoffs_ ] No, no, no, nothing like that. It’s just…

FEMALE (Y/N) – We are cane buddies now. ( _Points at the cane. Messes with REGIS’ hair a little._ ) Have you been drink water? Eating three full meals a day…

REGIS – Doctor… ( _(Y/N) jumps and puts her hands to her sides._ ) I have been meaning to ask you your thoughts on Ignis.

FEMALE (Y/N) – He is complete suitable for the job as advisor it that is what you are asking.

REGIS – as a job told you, I assigned to him.

FEMALE (Y/N) – _(sighs)_ We have already been over this. You can’t make a child father another. Not when his duty has already taken so much of his life.

REGIS – I thought long and hard about it. I think you should marry him.

FEMALE (Y/N) – Reggie!

REGIS – Before you have a panic attack hear me out. ((Y/N) is very still and staring at him in horror.) It would be a great benefit to both Ignis and Noctis. Noctis would have a friend and someone else to talk to in Ignis’ steed while giving Ignis a break like you want. You also know Noctis very well, so you could be a breath of fresh air.

FEMALE (Y/N) – He is an eastern human! I don’t even know if I can legally marry a human in this country if I wanted to. The only reason I work here is because I am an item to the royal crown, Reggie. An ITEM! I don’t know about you, but I don’t think anyone could find enjoyment from marrying something other than a body pillow or a sex doll.

REGIS – _(calmly)_ Becoming a wife to a high ranked human gave you the same rights as a human.

FEMALE (Y/N) – and deny me my rights as an Eastern Sassian woman. Ignis hardly knows anything of Eastern or Northern Sassian culture. He wouldn’t know where to start.

REGIS – You can teach him. It could also give you the chance to get use to the city. Marriage between Sassian and human are more common in this city than you think.

FEMALE (Y/N) – Reggie.

REGIS – I am asking you only to think about it. Ignis already say he would agree with this arrangement with your consent. ( _FEMALE (Y/N) looks at Regis in shock for a moment. Then lost in thought_.) I will give you a week to think about it.

[ _FEMALE (Y/N) nods as she leaves the room, with her mind spinning_.]


	2. Am i married to you are you're  job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is a yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is clear a sexy detailed story with loops and turn is not me. This has been on my tablet for months so.

[THE NEXT DAY]

IGNIS is getting on the elevator. MALE (Y/N) standing right next to him. They wait a moment shifting nervously. 

IGNIS – good evening, (Y/N) it is rare you use the elevator. 

MALE (Y/N) - Why did you agree to marry me? 

IGNIS – excuse me? 

MALE (Y/N) – King Regis said that you had agreed to marry me if I consented. I want to know what motivated you to do that?

IGNIS – I didn’t think…

MALE (Y/N) – (snaps voice still monotone) not your type of behavior. I don’t understand what you get out of that arrangement other than a breather every once in a while. Is it some dare with Gladdy… Gladiolus? See which one of you can fool the Northern… Eastern … (lets out a breath) Ignis, I do not mean to offend or project my insecurities. I would gladly help you with Noctis but I will never marry you. 

[IGNIS looks at MALE (Y/N) heartbroken only for a moment then he snaps into business mood.]

IGNIS – right, thank you for your honesty 

[MALE (Y/N) ignorant to his mood, nods at him. IGNIS leaves on one of the top floors, passing the few meeting room, and offices all the watchful guard stood-by. IGNIS enters the throne room.]

ANNOUNCER – Ignis Scientia!

[REGIS was on the throne talking to CLARUS before Ignis had their attention.]

REGIS – Ignis, is something wrong? 

IGNIS – It’s about (Y/N) (voice cracks and he coughs) She wishes not to be engaged to me. 

REGIS – I am sorry to hear that but we…

CLARUS – did she tell you why?

IGNIS – She didn’t see what I got out of it. 

REGIS – this does put a damper on the plan to get her out of the city. 

CLARUS – There is still a chance for him if she is as stubborn as her mother. 

[REGIS and IGNIS look at one another then CLARUS concerned as he smiles mischievously.]

REGIS - I don’t like that expression, Clarus.

CLARUS – (to Ignis) You want to be with her, don’t you?

IGNIS – of course.

CLARUS – (to Regis) You want her to be treated with respect once she leaves the city? 

REGIS – yes? Clarus what are you thinking. 

CLARUS – I know her mother well. When the girl was up north, she was a doctor. 

REGIS – where are you going with this? 

CLARUS – she cares about people health even humans. [IGINIS looked a bit confused but REGIS got the gist of where he was going.] It will be a little bit of overworking on you, but we will have her eating out of the palm of your hand. For the next few weeks do whatever I say. 

IGNIS - sir?

(Day after day (Y/N) noticed IGNIS when sitting at the meeting room he had grown more tired, less responsive, and made more mistakes. CLARUS would always add an extra task for Ignis.)

CLARUS – You can get Noctis’ schedule for tomorrow and also get Regis ready for the next event at the place. 

IGNIS – of course, sir. 

(Y/N) – no, he is not. (The room was quiet and looked at (Y/N) curious. Some people on the council looked like they were holding their breath.) I will prepare Regis. 

CLARUS – Ignis was born to have this role, not you. 

(Y/N) – this role is working him to the bone, obviously. 

IGNIS – (Y/N) …

CLARUS – You are not a Scientia; his health is not your concern?

(Y/N) – like hell I am not. (to Ignis) Marry me!

[REGIS looked at (Y/N) covering he smile. People in the room let out a breath.]

IGNIS – yes! (smiles). 

[CLARUS looking cocky. As (Y/N) took half of Ignis’ work.]

REGIS – excellent! We can get it arrangements for tomorrow morning.

(Y/N) – tomorrow?

REGIS – everyone is dismissed. 

[Everyone left with their own chatter and left. IGNIS and (Y/N) stared at one another. Both of them were confused and nervous. In the same position with MALE (Y/N) in a white tuxedo and IGNIS in a black one in a quite courtroom with a judge, Ignis’ uncle, and Cor as an eye witness. And awkwardly bringing his wife to their new home.]

(Y/N) – (to herself) I feel played everything moved so quick I couldn’t think.


End file.
